Akiyama Skye
is a main character of the final season of the [[Ainochi! Idol Series|Ainochi! Idol Series]], Precious Ainochi!. She is a cute idol, who transfers to Three Hearts from another idol academy. Her idol prism is the redish ruby. Idol Information Skye, a second year idol student, who has just transferred to the Three Hearts Academy. Skye is a young idol who seems to be lost on her way of becoming an idol. After she had changed schools, Skye witnessed a concert of the famous idol unit Starlight V. Stunned by their skills, Skye decided to become Taiko Mirai's apprentice from this moment on! *'Idol type:' Cute *'Idol brand:' Sweet Kiss *'Idol prism:' Redish Ruby Appearance Skye has long, maroon red-colored, curly hair that she used to keep opened. Prior to transferring to the Three Hearts Academy, Skye wore a simple pink colored dress withe a white vest. She wore brown ankle boots and white stockings. Around her wirsts, she wore purple-ish pink bracelets. After meeting Fujita Ayame, Skye's appearance changed. She now wears her hair tied into curly twintails, which are held by pink ribbons each. She wears a deep pink and bright pink striped, long-sleeved top with a black vest. She wears a dark pink, frilly skirt with heart-shaped buttons. She wears dark brown ankle boots and white/pink striped stockings that reach over her knees. Her eyes are pink colored. Personality Skye is a shy, yet outgoing girl, who dreams of becoming a good idol as the members of the unit Starlight V. She joined an idol academy a year ago to fulfil her dream of becoming a popular dancer, but lost her dream out of sight. Skye then had to transfer to the Three Hearts Academy as a student of the One Star Dance Class. Before she changed schools, Skye was calm and usually stood behind in most events. However, after she decided to be come Mirai's apprentice, Skye learned to be more opened and became very cheerful and energetic. Relationships *'Fujita Ayame:' Ayama is Skye's room mate and fellow idol. Both attend Three Hearts, but different classes. Ayame is a sexy-typed idol, who wants to help Skye to come over her fear of talking with others. Together with Ayame's help, Skye is determined to become an even greater idol than she ever thought was possible. *'Taiko Mirai:' After seeing Starlight V's concert, Mirai became Skye's great role model. From that moment on, Skye decided to become Mirai's apprentice. Etymology - Akiyama comes from meaning "maple", combined with meaning "mountain". So Akiyama means "maple mountain". However, Akiyama can also be written with the kanji which means "bright" or "clear". Then, Akiyama would mean "bright mountain". - Sky is an English word and given name, which describes the region of the clouds or the upper air; the upper atmosphere of the earth, the heavens or firmament, appearing as a great arch or vault.http://www.dictionary.com/browse/sky Trivia *Skye's original type was planned to be cool, but was change to cute as it would fit her development better. *Skye is half-Japanese, and half-English. *Like Ozora Akari, Skye made her first cameo long before she made her official debut in the story. *Skye usually uses the Love La Caramela coord. *Akiyama Skye originally attended the Star-Shine Academy in Okinawa. *Skye once revealed she admires the Blue-Night Angel coord. Links * /Idol Aura References Category:Ainochi! Category:Ainochi! Characters Category:Precious Ainochi! Category:Precious Ainochi! Characters Category:FairySina Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:FairyIdols Category:Cute Idols